


First Kiss

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Series: Pond Dweller (Siren AUs) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Siren Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: The title tells all.





	First Kiss

“Dipper…” Bill prompted as he threaded his fingers in the other’s hair where he laid in his ‘lap’.

“Hmm?” Dipper’s response came out as a near inaudible murmur. He’d failed to get enough sleep the night previous, but because of the deal with the siren he was still obligated to visit Bill today. He’d apologized profusely about the inconvenience and promised he’d try and stay awake, but Bill wouldn't have any of it. Even going as far as ordering the boy to relax and get some rest, offering to watch over him while he slept. The boy had gratefully collapsed in the sand and let the siren arrange himself so that he could lay in the position he had them in now. It was in times like these that Dipper saw just how much the siren cared, but like all the other times, he wasn’t able to fully appreciate it, as even now he was fading in and out of consciousness as sleep claiming his mind.

“Pine Tree… “ Bill paused his hand hovering above the mop of brown curls as he peered at the boy’s peaceful expression. His chest hurt when he thought of how the boy had scared him… How much he meant to him. “Can I… try something?” The tentative tone he asked the question woke Dipper up fully to look the other in the eye. Bill looked away, biting his lip. This raised many red flags and officially caught Dipper’s attention. Bill was never nervous, he was confident, and he took whatever it was he wanted. That he was asking for something worried him greatly, but he trusted the siren. Bill was careful and considerate…. Maybe a tad manipulative... But if he was up to something wouldn’t he just confront him about it with his coercion? Bill told him before that a siren could use just enough of it to convince a person to commit to anything, without the person taking note if they wanted to.

With nothing much to lose and a little curious, Dipper shrugged,“Uh… sure.” he gripped a fist full of sand between his fingers and tried not to let his nervousness show.

The siren shifted, and slid across the sand back to the water. He took a minute to collect himself before raising his head and then his torso, out of the water.

“Come here, would you?”

“S-sure thing.” Dipper obliged, a bit nervous now that the siren still wasn't meeting his eyes. He stopped before his feet could reach the water. Still, Bill gestured him closer, biting his lip.

“Come here, closer to the water.” _and to me,_ he thought, but the siren kept this to himself, biting his tongue.

Dipper finally settled a distance the siren approved of, kneeling at the water’s very edge as he stared on curiously, and a little warily, of the siren. “Bill…”

The other only started to hum a little ditty as he swam closer, raising himself out of the water enough to reach Dipper’s chin and finally meeting his gaze. His eyes were half lidded and dilated, startling the human, but Dipper made no move to pull away. He told himself it was just curiosity, even as his chest seized and warmth swamped his cheeks.

Bill’s nose brushed his jawline and he tried not to jerk away. It...kind of tickled. The siren shifted his weight, trying to get a better angle, liking the sound Pine Tree emitted, he took it steps further, straining to hear it again. Bill kissed his collarbone, nipping at it, and lapping at the little cuts where they appeared. He made his way up to the boy's neck, chuckling as he went and kissing a trail up to his cheeks.

Dipper had his eyes closed and was trying not to let loose a sound, and failing, _beautifully_ in the siren’s opinion.

“B-Bill!”

Bill didn’t reply, but Dipper was fine with that, he didn’t really want him to stop either.

And then it did, rather abruptly, and just as he opened his eyes to protest or ask what the siren was doing- Bill’s lips brushed his.

He was stunned for a time, before he leaned into it. Bill was kissing him! And he was liking it!

His first kiss… and he couldn't imagine a better one. He also really hadn't expected this...  Bill tilted his head the tiniest bit to deepen the kiss, before pulling Dipper closer and pulling away to lean his forehead to the others. “So… what do you think? good, bad...?”

Dipper didn’t know. What did he think? Even if he knew what to say he couldn't form the words. Bill chuckled nervously, pulling further away to try and sink back into the water before Dipper stopped him.

The siren's eyes widened, as the boy held him close and kissed him back. He recovered quickly though, and soon took the lead again, biting the others lip and smiling as he whimpered.

Dipper pulled away though, to the disappointment of both of them. “That… was perfect…” Bill hummed his reply, and held his Pine Tree tighter.

“I almost wish I could tell everyone that my first kiss was with a siren.” The brunette joked, earning a smile and a kiss on the cheek from Bill.

“You can tell anyone you want... but then you’ll have to stay with me, _here_.”

“Tempting… but I can’t.” Dipper smiled apologetically. He was honestly considering it lately, but he couldn't.

“Yeah.” the siren sighed, not really surprised anymore. “I didn’t think so,”

Then his grin turned sinister, “but that won’t stop me from trying to convince you!” he pulled Pine Tree close by the collar of his shirt and peppered the Pines with kisses from head to toe.

Dipper still left for home that day, but Bill could live with it for now. He could still see the expression on Dipper’s face when he kissed him… that was enough to keep him going until the human could return.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I like this one any more than the other. I actually like the first one better, but they say third time's the charm, so depending on your time zone and calender etc... be on the look out for the next one. (More thought out than this one, though I'm trying not to overthink with this series like I do with everything else.) 
> 
> The part before the kiss is what I'm fretting over if you couldn't already tell. I like everything else, (except the end is a tad too much diologue) but it's late and it's making me write more than I need to...


End file.
